


Death doesn’t discriminate

by YaTrashyBoi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Cancer, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Poor Aaron Burr, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaTrashyBoi/pseuds/YaTrashyBoi
Summary: Aaron loved her. Correction loves her.





	Death doesn’t discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha iM trying to work on making my stories long which is why I haven’t posted any chapters for smile more. Hope y’all like it. Based off the song "to build a home"

Aaron has loved her since her first laid eyes on her. Everything about her was beautiful even her name. Theodosia. He could say her name all day. He even loved the small things about her. Like how her eyes lit up every time she saw an animal or how her face scrunched up when she laughed. He was helpless and he loved it.

 

**_There is a house built out of stone Wooden floors, walls and window sills_ **

 

Even when Aaron voiced his opinion or even talked she made sure to listen. She never interrupted or yelled at him. It made him feel safe. When Theodosia needed someone to listen to her problems and rants he was always there to lay down with her and listen until she finished. Though they both had their own problems they stilled loved each other.

 

**_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_ **

 

I did take Aaron some getting used to. Sometimes it felt weird to finally not be alone. When he told her he wanted to take things slow he was scared that she would leave him. Instead, she gave an understanding smile and told him she’d wait for him until the end of time. When Aaron smiled at that it wasn’t one of his fake smiles it was a real smile. He hasn’t smiled like that in a while. Is this what love is?

 

**_This is a place where I don't feel alone This is a place where I feel at home_ **

 

They were so happy together. Theo taught Aaron to be more confident and Aaron taught her how to slow down. They balanced each other out. After two years of dating, Aaron finally popped the question. He’ll never forget the way her face lit up when he asked her. He’ll never forget the way she looked when she walked down the aisle. He’ll never forget the time they got their first house together.

 

**_'Cause, I built a home_ **

 

Theodosia was always happy with Aaron. He was a true gentleman. When she just wanted to lay down and cuddle he was more than willing to do that. She knew he loved her. He listened to her and always assured her on her bad days. She finally found home.

 

_**For you** _

 

Aaron always felt comfortable around Theo. Whenever he needed to be by himself she always gave him space but she was never too far away. She never yelled or stopped him from sharing his opinions. He finally found a home.

 

_**For me** _

 

Another thing Aaron will never forget is the day he found out Theodosia had cancer. Once Theodosia let out that heart-wrenching cry it was like everything fell apart. All the plans they had for the future. They wanted kids and pets but now none of that will happen. Their perfect lives. Their peaceful nights and joke-filled days. It felt like it was all gone.

 

**_Until it disappeared_ **

 

Aaron tried to be happy. He really did. He needed to be strong for Theo. His real smile was once again covered by a fake one. Only Theo would see his real smile. His friends were worried but he only pushed them away. It hurt that he was once again losing someone he loved. His parents, Sally, now his dearest Theo. It was like he lost apart of himself. One day he remembered the moto he left behind so long ago. Talk less smile more. Once again he did just that

 

_**From me** _

 

Not only did Aaron lose a piece of himself but so did Theo. Theo didn’t laugh as much and wasn’t as excited. Nights talking about their future and the stars were replaced with silent nights of just holding each other. Occasionally one of them would cry into the other. Theo wished she could be strong for him but she couldn’t. She lost a part of herself.

 

**_From you_ **

 

Aaron took Theo to the park that they both loved to go to. They both just sat hand in hand on the benches. Eventually, Theo started talking. She was talking about everything they’ve been through. The jokes, the pain, everything. Aaron retold her the story of his lost umbrella which got a laugh from Theodosia. He fondly smiled at her laugh. He hasn’t heard it in awhile.

 

**_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_ **

 

Lately, they’ve been trying to focus on all the good times they’ve had together. Sometimes it’s hard to focus on the positive but it’s okay. They’re trying. So to get their mind off of things to go to the park uptown.

 

_**Out in the garden where we planted the seeds There is a tree as old as me** _

 

Now nearly everyday they both go to the park. Both with contempt smile on their face as they sit on the same bench. Sometimes Aaron would ramble on and on until they get tired. They talk about everything before it went bad. They make jokes and create some new ones. It felt like all the weight has been lifted off their shoulders at the park. It was peaceful at the park. It is always quiet uptown.

 

**_Branches were sewn by the color of green Ground had arose and passed its knees_ **

 

As time went on a part of his brain told him that Theodosia was going to live and that they were going to have a future. Aaron knew it wasn’t true but a part of him hoped that it was true.

 

**_By the cracks of the skin, I climbed to the top_ **

 

For a while, they were both at peace until Theo got worse. That when Aaron’s brain finally caught up with reality. Theodosia was gonna die and it was going to be soon. Aaron cried.

 

**_I climbed the tree to see the world When the gusts came around to blow me down_ **

 

Aaron could never get that night out of his head. He was holding her hand as he cried. She was smiling softly and him whispering comforting words. Aaron’s friends were waiting outside the hospital room ready to comfort Aaron. For an hour the soft words continued until eventually, it stopped. Aaron let out a heart-wrenching scream. He didn’t comprehend the hands of his friend trying to lift him off the ground. He already misses.

 

**_I held on as tightly as you held onto me I held on as tightly as you held onto me_ **

 

Aaron couldn’t stand to leave his house. It was all he had left of her. Theodosia’s smell on their sheets slowly faded. Aaron was scared. What would happen next?

 

**_And, I built a home For you For me_ **

 

It’s been a year since Theodosia died. He still misses her. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop missing her. Maybe he should pay her a visit. Before he does he makes sure to stop by a local flower shop.

 

**_Until it disappeared From me From you_ **

 

Aaron smiled sadly and placed a flower on her gave. Sometimes it still hurts but he’ll think of the good time they had together and it doesn’t feel as bad.

 

**_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_ **

 

Maybe one day he can finally learn to let go.


End file.
